The Search For The PowerStones
by Emerald Hollow
Summary: Sakura and co. suddenly gets teleported to a new strange world. PowerStone meets Tsubasa! my first fic . Rated M for swearing. on hitaus im busy with school T.T
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PowerStone or Tsubasa or any ideas from their respectful companies/authors.**

* * *

(9:00 AM London)

Edward Falcon was currently sipping tea like a sissy next to a roaring fire while talking to one of his best friends Wang Tang. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" yelled Wang Tang.

"Nope not a clue," Falcon replied cheerfully.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE AND WE WERE GONNA SEARCH FOR THEM! " he yelled again.

"Because I just wanted you to get over here." He replied -in a mocking tone. "WHY I OGHTA KI- BOOM

* * *

(8:15 AM somewhere)

Kurogane was currently holding off hoards undead zombies that where at least two stories high while Fai just sat there watching.

"Go Kuro-tan!" he called out in a cheery voice.

"ARENT YOU GONNA HELP ME!" Kurogane roared back at Fai.

"But I have to watch over them," Looking at the slumped images of a passed out Sakura and a beaten up Syaoran, "Also, I don't want to commit any sins." Fai piped.

"Okay, first that's why you have confession, two you are not Christian!" Kurogane yelled out. All of a sudden, all the zombies turned into a 100 story tall zombie giant, "This sucks," he commented looking up at the giant.

He jumps and tries to cut off its arm only to be swatted behind the giant. When he got up he got crapped on, literally crapped on, by the giant. "OMFG THAT IS IT!!" He yelled.

(sorry due to gore and graphic images we will have to skip this part)

In three seconds Kurogane was breathing heavily on top of a pile zombie pieces. "Woot (whistles) that's Kuro-tan for ya." Then a voice came out of the rubble. "Self destucting in 10..9..8..". "Oh shit…."

Mokona opens up a portal in its mouth quickly.

* * *

(London)

"WHY I OGHTA KI-BOOM."

There was a bright flash then they could see smoke coming out of a gaping hole out of the north of the house. The two fighters jumped out of their seats and got ready to fight anything that came out of the smoke. What they saw somewhat amused them. A ninja-like man (Kurogane) looked like he'd been crapped on and was sucking on his thumb.

Falcon was the first to speak, curious about the scene before him "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"We are travelers from a faraway place." Fai answered.

Then, another samurai and a girl in a pink short kimono came running in. "Hey Falcon, Wang, you guys okay?" the samurai in a blue and yellow ronin suit asked. "Yeah we're okay but, we're still wondering who these guys are," pointing directly at the battered group that came from Mokona's mouth.

* * *

(9:30 PM London )

"Come here everybody."Falcon opened a book and showed the group (or really just Sakura and co.) the fabled stones called the power stones.

With an unlikely gasp, Kurogane swayed and faintly not so gently onto the floor, and Syaoran started shooting questions at a rapid speed toward Falcon.

After all the explanations of their own journey, Syaoran explained and pointed at the diagrams in the book. The Power Stones held a feather of Sakura in each stone.

Suddenly, the door to the study room opened, and a mummy-liked person walked in with a big, bright colored jewel with him.

"Yo, Jack!" Falcon greeted from his comfortable seat on the plushy chair.

Sakura glanced back at the doorway to see a few more people entered. With a surprised noise, she called out, "Chun'yan!"

"Hello guys, Sakura!" she waved and smiled. Then they all had a group hug while the Power Stone characters looked at them like they were crazy.

Pete ticked off Rouge because he said she was fat. Then she used her flame attacks to burn him to bits.

But one of the attacks accidentally hit Ryoma and Ayame. She thought Ryoma hit her so she sent endless waves of giant shuriken and senbons at his poor ass.

He dodged most of them except one senbon which was placed _very_ close to his precious "family jewels". The rest of the dangerous weapons hit everybody else and started a big fight amongst everyone.

* * *

(After the battle)

Everybody was cut up, beaten, and bruised after 4 hours of battling. Falcon just sat there mumbling how his dad (Pride Falcon) was going to kill him, while other were K'O, and moaning about their injuries.

* * *

(8:50 AM)

"So, Syaoran looks like we're enemies now," Falcon said tiredly. "What do you mean Falcon-san?" Syaoran asked. "We're looking for the same thing but for different purposes, so I guess we'll have to fight each other sooner or later."

"Yes, I supposed we will," He said disappointedly. After the Tsubasa group packed they headed out to find the fabled stones of power.

"GOOD LUCK IN YOUR TRAVELS EVERYBODY!" The PS group yelled.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOUR GUYS TOO!" Fai yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WE WON'T GO EASY ON YOU GUYS !" Falcon screeched.

"WE KNOW!" Kurogane was getting irritated.

"JA NE!!" both groups hollered.

* * *

**Well how do you like my first fic ?**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Oh yeah about the fight scene I didn't write the fight scene because I'm not that good at writing fight scenes …so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading… bye!**


	2. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Power Stone, or any ideas from their respectful companies/authors.**

* * *

(Two weeks after)

(5:15 PM Amazon)

Falcon crashed straight through a temple pillar.

"Is that all you got asswipe?" Kurogane taunted.

"Damn it." he muttered.

He, Ryoma, and Wang Tang were currently facing Sakura's brother, Chung' Yan, and Kurogane for the green power stone.

When Kurogane was going to deliver the final blow to Falcon, he jumped. He was confused to say the least. "Why the hell did he jump for?" he wondered. Little did he know Wang Tang transformed and was behind him charging a dragon bomb.

When he suddenly saw him smirk and heard a small crackle of electricity behind him. "Kurogane!"Look Out!" Chung 'Yan yelled out the warning to Kurogane- but it was still too late. He turned around quickly and cursed, "Oh shit…………"

BOOM!!

Kurogane flew thirty feat into the air K.O'd. Toya cursed "Damnit at this rate we're going to lose the stone!" He slashes in many directions only to have them all dodged by Ryoma then cut on his back.

He let out a frustrated yell "White Dragon Torrent!" A White dragon of heavenly aura covered his whole body and blade, and then he charged. Ryoma had barely any time to react but he nearly escaped, only to be cut on his arm 3 times and 2nd degree burns on his torso.

It damaged him so much that he had to use his sword as a cane to walk. "Impressive but,…"he said "Let me show you what real power is!"

KATON: Flaming Serpent Claw

Suddenly his sword burst into a Flaming demon-like claw surrounding both of his arms. "Take this you bitch!" as he said this he slashed him 5 times on the arms and torso.

"That's what you get if you mess with me." he said while cleaning his swords with paper. Suddenly he heard a Shrill scream.

"YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED KUROGANE!!" She yelled. "But he's not…." "STFU YOU MAN HORE!" she yelled this time crying. She looks up at him "I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS,TEAR OF YOUR DICK, AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE BORN YOU BITCH!!" She said and a cold voice.

She pulls out a .44 magnum and a .30 Caliber gun out of nowhere and locks on him. Then……. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM DIE DIE DIE MWAHAHA I WILL EVENGE HIM MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!! He saw a cut up, bruised and torn body of his friend Wang Tang running toward him.

"HELP ME RYOMA!!"He yelled in horror. He ran and hid behind his back. Then Chung' Yan came towards him too. "Give him to me and ill spare your life" She said coldly while showing her guns and swords.

"Ok here you go."Handing out Wang Tang by the collar of his shirt. "HEY WAIT I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" He yelled. "I am your friend, and I care about you…" He said in a calm voice "But this is pay back for what you did last week my friend" he added.

* * *

(flashback)

Ryoma was currently walking into his room but he was 8 minutes late for the meeting. "He probably we get you for this Wang Tang." Falcon whispered. "No he won't , besides it's just a little fun!" he replied cheerfully.

"Yea…… fun….." Falcon said while looking at the deathtrap. When Ryoma walked through the door he god hit by an anvil, then kicked into the air by a boot in the balls, he landed on a catapult with hot coals, shot out of it and hit the wall, he got striped of his clothing put into a bra and had make up on, then the last piece was he got his picture taken like that.

(end of flashback)

* * *

"Good bye Wang Tang…" he called out cheerfully. " NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Wang Tang yelled out in fear while trying to get free of Chung' Yan's Death grip.

Falcon approaches Ryoma. "Shouldn't we help him?" he said while trying not to laugh. "Nah..." they both replied. After hours of torturing Wang Tang she was satisfied.

She looked at the power stones alter to only see that it was gone. She looked back to where Wang Tang was sprawled on the floor but he was gone too.

She then looked out and saw Ryoma's and Falcon retreating backs as they ran away with the power stone and Wang Tang.

"DAMN I FAILED!" she cursed. "I promise I won't fail again" promising to herself.

**

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you to all that reads this story.**


End file.
